


family

by kontent



Series: June 2019 [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Then the girl throws herself in her arms, her tiny body so breakable against her. Vers catches her instinctively, wraps her arms around the little human. The girl hugs Vers, holds onto her like she’s going to fade away, and suddenly she can see her life flash before her like a hologram - she suddenly remembers everything.





	family

The place feels familiar, in that unsettling way a lot of things feel familiar lately. She knows she should know this place, but there is only emptiness, a hollowness she now realizes feels wrong. She knows on the door, the sound thundering. It makes her take a step back, bouncing on her feet. It takes a moment, but then Vers hears footsteps. The door opens, the woman from the photo standing behind it. She is a little older than in her picture, but looking at her makes something inside of Vers squirm. Something buried, forgotten.

The woman’s face drops, her eyes going wide. Vers has a feeling she should know what to say, but _she doesn’t remember her_.

She shoves her hands into her pockets, suddenly uncomfortable. “Maria?”, she asks, and her voice makes the woman’s name sound strange and unfamiliar - like it’s in a language she hasn’t learned to speak.

Maria looks at her like she expects her to vanish, to fade away. Her eyes are slowly tearing up, the shock still colouring her features. “Carol?”

The name does ring a bell in Vers’ head, but she can’t quite place it. She feels so _helpless_.

Suddenly there are footsteps, lighter than Maria’s, quieter. A girl rounds the corner, her eyes confused but hopeful.

And it _hurts_ , the way her face lights up. Her eyes go bright, like little suns flaring up. She starts running towards Vers’, and Vers needs a second to understand the word she’s screaming: “Mom!”

Then the girl throws herself in her arms, her tiny body so breakable against her. Vers catches her instinctively, wraps her arms around the little human. The girl hugs Vers, holds onto her like she’s going to fade away, and suddenly she can see her life flash before her like a hologram - she suddenly remembers everything.

She remembers flying and crashing, remembers kissing Maria for the first time, remembers reading stories to Monica. She remembers birthdays and Christmas celebrations and thanksgivings and every other holiday they ever celebrated, she remembers meeting her not-in-laws, remembers dancing with Maria in the living room. She remembers kissing Monica’s forehead the day she crashed and burned.

She remembers being _Carol_ , not Vers, and suddenly there are tears streaming down her face. The emptiness is gone, filled with memories of a full life, of a happy life. Monica sobs into her shoulder, and she tugs her closer on instinct. Maria looks at them, her own tears not yet falling, but Carol knows they will eventually.  There’s someone speaking, and it takes her a moment to realize she’s the one whispering into the air between them. “I remember. I remember. I remember.”


End file.
